epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy To Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy To Handlery Christmas Special - ERB vs Greta
Look at us with a Christmas special two episodes in. So apparently Loyg was on chat and a conversation about who people didn't know before they watched ERB was happening and Loyg tried to say something like: "ERB is great because you can learn about more people" but misspelled it as "ERB is Greta" so this. Battle BOB AND LOYG'S TOO SWAGGY TO HANDLE RAP BATTLES OF THIS TITLE IS FUCKING LONG AS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ERB Peter, Lloyd, Dante, Zach and Mike rise as the sun sets behind them. '' VS ''*Whispering* Greeeeeetaaaa.... BEGIN! GRETA: I'm shy, you go first NICE PETER: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to me kicking the shit out of Greta! I'm bettah! EPICLLOYD: Yeah, we're gonna smother you as if we were wearing a together sweatah! GRETA: You'll re-Greta the day that you faced Greta in combat This all started cuz of a typo on chat ERB is gay, like Dumbledore is And everybody knows that Lloyd doesn't get the whoreses DANTE CIMAMMAMIA: Dante is scary, like Tori, Grant and Kari You are a fairy! Ain't that right, Mary? Takes Mary into her dressing room followed by loud grunting noises. ZACH SHERWIN: I'm the rap king, used to be Napkins, we'll SherWIN this I'll pound you in your fart depth, all the way in it I'll eat you up like you're some tasty Legato Gelato The ERB crew is phat, but you're just fat! PETER, LLOYD, DANTE AND MIKE: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! MIKE BETETTE: My name is Mike, like what I grip By which I mean I grip my dick It's very thick, sick! I licked a brick, ick! EPICLLOYD: I'mma cook up Greta with a side of feta You're already on fire after getting burned by Betette, ah! NICE PETER: Nice Peter is my name but I'm not very nice today We're on break from Season 4 but we still spit nastay! I played a lot of characters, and I'm playing you Ask a giraffe if you're gonna win: GIRAFFE: Nooooooooo. GRETA: Peter, lick my feet-er, Zach, smoke some crack Dante, more like Bante cuz everything you say is banter While I have actual disses, Lloyd, you're such a ranter You can bet-ette that Betette gonna get beat-ette till with blood he's wet-ette I ship Gretette! Come here, honey MIKE BETETTE: I'm with her now Takes Greta into the same dressing room as Dante and Mary and twice the amount of grunting ensues. ZACH SHERWIN: Mike, you traitor! I hope you treat her right! Because I've betrayed Pete and Lloyd as well, good night! Zach joins them in the room. EPICLLOYD: Um. same. Lloyd goes into the room. NICE PETER: y GIRAFFE: It's okay, Peter, I'm here for you, baby Actually, I'm contemplating joining them maybe Yeah, fuck you, an orgy sounds swell So like, blah blah blah and go to hell Or something, here I come guys! The giraffe rushes into the room with a mighty thud. NICE PETER: Greta, you stole my entire crew! So fuck you! Make like Link and eat dicks, ew! GRETA: I heard that, you turd twat! MIKE BETETTE: Greta, you're so hard right now I'm very tight wow! EPICLLOYD: Yeah, shut up, Pete! You suck skeet! This orgy is super neat! NICE PETER: Right, that's it! I'M gonna dis rap you shits! EPICLLOYD: NO! NICE PETER: Let me start with you, Dante, with your fucking last name How the fuck do I even pronounce that shit?! That's some unpronounceable shit! ZACH SHERWIN: Lay off, man, you can join in if you want There's plenty of room for your sweet rump, me want! NICE PETER: Don't get me started on you, Zach Good rhymes you lack! haaaack Sorry, I had something in my throat It was actually... surprise, a chode! Nice Peter pulls off his mask, revealing himself to be Link. LINK: I eat the dicks Time to join you pricks! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE CUZ I'M SANTA! SANTA CLAUS: I am here because Christmas special! RANDOM JAMAICAN MAN: KWANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BOB AND LOYG'S TOO SWAGGY TO HANDLE RAP BATTLES OF WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? Who Came? Peter/Link Lloyd Danty Cimadadoodles Zach Sherweiner Gretette Giraffe Santa Random Jamaican Man Category:Blog posts